Diablomon Strikes Back! ~Taito Version~
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: The last and final 02 movie: TAITO/DAIKEN style! Less pimping by Sora! More butt kicking done by Mimi! Diablomon is back for revenge! Can the Chosen Children stop him?Please R&R!


__

Diablomon Strikes Back

~Taito Version~

By: JC Maxwell-Yuy

***********************************************************************************************************

JC: Ah yes, the last 02 movie… COULD HAVE HAD NO SORA!

Yamato: YES! NO SORA! 

JC: Here's MY version of the movie.

Taichi: And what a lovely version it is. More fighting, more Taito…

JC: Don't give away the plot!

Yamato: Why not Yamachi? WHY IS HE ON TOP?

JC: … AAAAHHHHH!!! (runs away)

Yamato: JC! COME BACK HERE! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY UNTIL YOU CHANGE THAT! (chases JC over the horizon)

Taichi: It'll be Taito. Anyway, disclaimer time! JC doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02, or any of the characters and song lyrics in this fanfic… and NEVER EVER WILL! Not even if Diablomon messes up computer records! (sniffs) It's so sad… why? WHY DON'T THE VILLAINS EVER CHANGE THOSE THINGS?!

Daisuke: All romanized lyrics came from Megchan's site. (www.megchan.com/digimon) 

Yamato: JC! STOP RIGHT THERE! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY! 

JC: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! PLEASE R&R!!! 

***********************************************************************************************************

Five years after the incident with Diablomon on the Internet… the Chosen Children continue on with their 'normal lives', unaware that the darkness was about to come back and haunt them… some, more unaware than others… 

"Mou! This skirt doesn't fit me at all!" Miyako Inoue cried as she glanced at herself in the mirror. "You'd think trying on school uniforms would be a lot easier!" 

Unnoticed by the purple-haired girl, the D-3 near her handbag started beeping.

Meanwhile, strange objects began to fill the Internet's lines. In another part of town, a group of children sat at a computer screen. A mail file appeared an opened, revealing a digital photograph of a three-year-old boy grinning. 

"What's this?" One of the kids asked, but jumped back as an eye popped out of the computer and a jellyfish like monster landed in his lap. 

Iori Hida finished his last match and laid his kendo stick down. 

"Thank you." He bowed to his opponent and went to shower the sweat off his aching body.

The gold D-3 beeped from his locker persistently.

In the city, more of the jellyfish-like digimon appeared through peoples cell phones and computers along with pictures of two particular boys. 

Within the Internet, thousands of Kurumon lined the webspace in intricate patterns. In the center was… Diablomon!

A day later…

Daisuke Motomiya ran through the streets to the school. Chibimon was stuffed in his duffel bag and wouldn't stop wiggling, making the bundle difficult to carry. 

Part of Daisuke was filled with elation since all the Chosen Children were meeting in the school computer lab. And the fact that Ken would be there. The other was filled with worry as to why Koushiro sounded panicked when he called the other day to arrange the meeting. 

As he passed an outdoor TV display, he noticed a small group of school children watching the science documentary on jellyfish. 

Ken Ichijouji walked into the computer lab. The other kids except Mimi, Sora, Jyou, and Daisuke were there. Wormmon squeezed out of his backpack and plopped on the floor by his feet.

"Ken-chan, you need a bigger pack." The digimon said and stretched.

"Gomen Wormmon." Ken apologized and scanned the room for his boyfriend. "Where's Daisuke?"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Digi-Digi?" Koushiro called.

"Mon-Mon." Daisuke replied and entered. 

"Where's Mimi, Jyou, and Sora?" Koushiro wondered as he glanced at the group that was gathered.

"Mimi's probably still on her way here from America." Miyako commented.

At that very moment…

"I can't take it! Come on, there must be something you can do to fix this horrible stereo!" Mimi whined to the stewardess as she tossed the headphones down. A Kurumon wandered across the small TV screen before her. 

"Jyou's still stuck at work. There's a lot of chaos in the department he works in." Taichi commented.

"And Sora?" Koushiro asked impatiently.

"Oh… she went into this shrine in the mountains to make some dumb wish to break us up." Yamato sighed. "I swear, that girl cannot take a hint."

"So that just leaves us." Koushiro picked up a remote and directed everyone's attention to a slide projector he'd set up in the room. "Everyone, please pay attention!"

The projector screen flashed and showed a picture of a very young, teething, Yagami Taichi.

"Haha! Who's that kid?" Daisuke laughed.

"It's me." Taichi said flatly. Daisuke quickly stopped laughing.

"And that's not all." Koushiro pressed a button on the remote and the image changed to see a very possessive Sora hanging on Yamato's arm.

"Che'!" Yamato huffed. "When I find the person who took that I'm gonna…"

"These images are being scattered widely across the net." Koushiro explained.

"WHAT?!" Yamato and Taichi cried.

"And that's not all." The red-haired chosen child of knowledge said clicking the remote to show an image of a jellyfish-like digimon. 

"Is that a jellyfish?" Daisuke peered at the image.

"No, it's one of many digimon that have been appearing all over the net AND in the real world." Koushiro went back to the computer. "It's Diablomon."

"Eh? But I thought it was killed by Omegamon." Miyako said, confused.

"Or so we thought." Koushiro closed the picture file and dragged it to the computer recycle bin. "Gennai has already uploaded Agumon and Gabumon onto the Internet. Taichi and Yamato are to go battle Diablomon while everyone else captures and sends the Kurumon to me."

"But what will we do with them?" Iori wondered.

"It's all right." The red-haired boy showed everyone a refrigerator-like icon on the desktop of the computer. "I've created a storage area for all the Kurumon you bring in."

"All right! BINGO!" Miyako pumped her fist in the air. "Oh, Koushiro-sempai, what happens if the Kurumon evolve?"

"Everyone will be looking with their jogress-partners so if evolution does happen, it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Ken explained. 

"All right! Let's go!" Daisuke cried.

So the new Chosen Children split up and set out all over Tokyo to round up the Kurumon. At the same time, Diablomon was trying to lure out Taichi and Yamato. Their names were plastered everywhere, even on the barcodes on the packages of meat at the supermarket. 

Miyako and Hikari had no problems tracking and capturing the first Kurumon. Daisuke and Ken had some problems with the first one they caught. The Kurumon had been found by a child who wouldn't let go of it, but after seeing Chibimon and Wormmon, the young boy wanted to play with them and let go of the Kurumon. Takeru and Iori followed a Kurumon to a soccer field where the little digimon caused quite a ruckus for the practicing team. But in the end…

"Eight so far." Koushiro surveyed the progress and added another Kurumon to the storage program. 

"Koushiro-han! More Kurumon are appearing in the real world in these locations!" Tentomon reported from the screen. Another window opened showing dots representing Kurumon appearing all over Tokyo.

"I got it. Daisuke and Ken can probably get them." Koushiro picked up his cell phone and dialed a number. 

"Sheesh!" Daisuke complained as he and Ken caught the train across town. "I'm tired and hungry."

"That's just like you Motomiya." Ken smirked.

Just then, a cell phone rang.

"And you…" Ken started to continue but Daisuke held up his hand.

Another phone rang.

"Don't answer!!!" Daisuke called out but it was too late. Kurumon popped out of cell phones all over the train car!

"I can't believe it!" Daisuke groaned as he dragged V-mon and an armful of Kurumon off the train at the next stop. "Why'd you have to evolve when they don't put up much of a fight?"

"But still…" V-mon sighed.

"You're putting on weight V-mon." Daisuke said and dialed Koushiro's number.

"But still…" 

"What? They didn't evolve?" Koushiro leaned the phone against his shoulder so he could type and lock up the Kurumon Ken was sending at the moment.

"No. Chibimon evolved but the Kurumon didn't do a thing." Daisuke replied.

"No evolution? But why?" the keeper of knowledge wondered. 

"Koushiro-han! Taichi and the others are nearing the end of the Kurumon trail!" Tentomon reported.

"All right. This is it." Koushiro breathed deeply. "Let's go get Diablomon."

Inside the lines of the information super-highway…

"OUCH!" Agumon cried out as a Kurumon smacked him in the face.

"Pull yourself together Agumon." Gabumon said as Agumon made swimming motions with his claws to keep up.

"So it's come to this again, huh?" Taichi mused.

"I'm not really complaining." Yamato grinned.

"We shouldn't have left Koushiro and the others alone in the real world." Taichi muttered under his breath but Yamato heard him.

"Don't worry about it. Daisuke and the others can handle it. Don't be so nervous." The blonde smiled. 

"I love you, you know that?" Taichi gripped Yamato's hand reassuringly as the web space portal accepted Koushiro's password. 

"Let's go!!!" 

Their emotions synchronized like the powerful beating of their hearts, the digivices flared bright blue and orange, sending the power of courage and friendship to Agumon and Gabumon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon appeared, Taichi and Yamato grasped their respective partners and shot through the portal link. 

__

Shiranai yuuki ga nemuru haato ni ki ga tsuitara   
Mune no naka no doshaburi mo   
Kitto yamu kara... 

"WAR GREYMON!"

"METAL GARURUMON!"

"JOGRESS SHINKA!!! OMEGAMON!!!" 

__

Show me your brave heart…

Cape flying majestically behind him and Taichi and Yamato on his shoulders, Omegamon entered Diablomon's domain. The mysterious digimon had surrounded himself in a protective bubble in the center of the Kurumon-filled webspace. Now it peered out and all the Kurumon started to swarm toward Omegamon.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Ken prowled past a park, looking for another Kurumon. 

"GOTCHA!" Daisuke shouted when he spotted the stray digimon hiding behind a statue. Ken went after it and Daisuke was about to follow when V-mon grabbed his sleeve.

"Daisuke! Look!" He pointed to the TV screen on one of the nearby buildings. The battle on the Internet between Omegamon and Diablomon was being displayed.

The fight…

"What are they doing?" Taichi wondered as Kurumon surrounded them like a thick cloud. 

"Grey Sword!" Omegamon drew his blade and slashed at the Kurumon but they were too small and the blade simply knocked them away.

"Damn! Go for Diablomon!" Yamato hung on as the holy knight digimon fired 'Garuru Cannon' at Diablomon's sphere. But it was no use. The Kurumon filtered the blast out before it got near the sphere.

Around the world, children that had witnessed the fight before were watching as well as thousands more. Everyone watching saw that the fight was going nowhere fast and Omegamon needed help.

"It's no good!" Koushiro stood up. 

"Koushiro-han! Hikari-han and Takeru-han are going to enter the network!" Tentomon announced.

"I understand. They have the best chance of beating him. Do you think you're up to fighting too?" Koushiro held up his digivice.

"Ready." Tentomon replied as Koushiro hooked the device up to the computer.

"Koushiro!!!" Mimi barged into the room. "I'm back!"

"Mimi!" Koushiro jumped a mile high. 

"What are you guys doing? AH! How did Taichi and Yamato get in the computer?!" Mimi gasped.

"Diablomon's back. We have to stop him before he can hurt innocent people. Mimi, will you help us fight?" Koushiro pointed to another icon where Palmon was standing by.

"Mimi! It's so good to see you again!" her partner called. 

"Palmon… all right. Let's go! But explain the rest to me later." Mimi held up her digivice. 

Across town before a small café…

"Well… if you can…" Hikari bowed.

"It's all right. Leave catching the Kurumon to me." Miyako opened her laptop. 

By a phone booth…

"Takeru, please be careful." Iori held up the laptop.

"You know it." Takeru held out his D-3. 

The net lines were busy…

"Onni-chan…" Hikari whispered as she and Tailmon flew through the net. 

"It's gonna be fine." Takeru assured her as he and Patamon joined her.

"We all need to stand strong." Palmon said.

"Webspace approaching!" Tentomon gestured.

"Everyone! Do your best!" Mimi called.

"Password accepted. Go!" Koushiro punched a button.

"TAILMON CHOU SHINKA! ANGEWOMON!"

"PATAMON SHINKA ANGEMON!"

"PALMON SHINKA! TOGEMON CHOU SHINKA LILLIMON!"

"TENTOMON SHINKA! KABUTERIMON CHOU SHINKA ATLUR KABUTERIMON!"

Back in the real world, Daisuke and Ken observed the battle. The goggle boy's phone rang again.

"Hello?" Daisuke picked up and listened to Koushiro's message. Ken leaned over to hear something like this…

"Daisuke, Hikari and Takeru are going to join the battle." 

Daisuke hung up…

"HIKARI-CHAN!!!" he started running.

"You. I can't believe it. How on earth are we going to get into the Internet?" Ken grabbed Daisuke's shirt, preventing him from going farther. 

"Daisuke! Look at that!" V-mon pointed at the screen which showed Angemon and Angewomon, with Takeru and Hikari, enter the battle zone with Atlur Kabuterimon and Lillimon. 

"Onni-chan!" Hikari called.

"Hikari!" 

"Takeru!"

Diablomon, interested in the new arrivals, slid partially out of his bubble and showered the four digimon with its 'Catastrophe Cannon' attack. 

"Let's go Onni-chan!" Takeru grinned as Angemon and the others easily dodged the fireballs.

Diablomon kept firing again and again. Some of the Kurumon began evolving until they were Chrysallimon. The Chrysallimon began to attack.

"Flower Cannon!!!" Lillimon blew several away with her attack.

"Horn Buster!!!" Atlur Kabuterimon cleared a path for Omegamon to move forward. 

"Holy Arrow!" More Chrysallimon and Kurumon die.

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Ken found a group of teenagers with a laptop. Daisuke bowed his head.

"Please. Can we borrow the computer?" He asked.

"Daisuke…" Ken was surprised.

"We have to help everyone on the Internet. Please, can you lend us the computer?" He asked again.

"Sure." The group handed the device over. Ken quickly relayed a message to Miyako that they were going to join the battle.

"BINGO!" Miyako shouted happily. 

Inside the net, the battle grew more intense. All of a sudden, thousands of web links opened up and the Kurumon began forming screen formations. Miyako's battle cry echoed through the lines, startling Diablomon. 

"Miyako-san!" Poromon tried to calm his partner.

"Hey wait a sec. What's all this data?" the girl stopped as she noticed all the links opening. 

Meanwhile, Lillimon and Atlur Kabuterimon had finished off all the Chrysallimon and now the only major threat left was Diablomon. Hikari and Takeru held on tightly to their digimon as Angewomon and Angemon rammed Diablomon out of his bubble and restrained him. 

"Onni-chan!" Hikari called.

"We got it!" Taichi replied and Omegamon moved forward and buried his sword deep in Diablomon.

"Let's go Onni-chan!" Takeru cried.

"Yeah!" Yamato agreed. 

Angewomon and Angemon released Diablomon and Omegamon blasted the evil digimon with 'Garuru Cannon' at point blank range. Diablomon's head exploded and disintegrated along with the rest of its body. 

Then suddenly, all the Kurumon slipped out of the web space through the links, which closed instantly. As the web space darkened with the links closing, Angewomon and Angemon began glowing with white light.

"Are you all right?" Hikari asked.

"It's all right. Thank you for believing in me, Hikari. Leave everything else up to me." Angewomon replied. 

"The battle's over." Ken remarked just as he and Daisuke were about to enter the portal.

"Ken-chan!" Wormmon cried.

"What's wrong?" Ken and Daisuke turned to see everyone around them answer their cell phones. Kurumon flowed from every electronic device screen including the TV display.

"What happened?" Daisuke cried out as hundreds of Kurumon floated around him.

"DAISUKE!" V-mon cried and tried to tackle a Kurumon but it just slipped from his grasp.

"Sticky net!" Wormmon snared five Kurumon but they just broke out of the threads easily. 

There were thousands of Kurumon flooding the streets of Tokyo. People panicked and screamed.

"Oh no!" Koushiro gasped.

"What's wrong?" Mimi leaned over the redhead's shoulder.

"The Kurumon are in the real world… Who knows what kind of havoc Diablomon's planned?" Koushiro stared at the screen.

"You mean…" Mimi's eyes widened in horror.

"Diablomon expected to be defeated…" Koushiro grimaced. 

"Hm? Head for Odaiba? All right Iori." Miyako hung up her cell phone. 

Meanwhile, a data order crossed over every electronic surface. The Kurumon responded by grouping together and moving towards the bay area. The huge swarm created was an unstoppable force, made up of thousands of Kurumon. 

"Yeah. Odaiba… by the bay bridge? Sure." Daisuke put his phone away and gestured to Ken for new instructions. Only, he and Ken stared opened mouthed as V-mon and Wormmon, both caught in the stream of Kurumon, were carried away.

"DAISUKE!" V-mon cried.

"KEN-CHAN!" Wormmon shouted.

"Oh no!" Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and headed after their digimon. 

Across town, hundreds of children met up and headed for the bay bridge. They crowded the bridge and the sidewalks lining the bay. 

"I wonder what all the…" Miyako wondered as she made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Miyako-san!" Hawkmon shouted from overhead. When the purple-haired girl peered into the bay, she saw the water completely covered with Kurumon.

"MIYAKO-SAN!" Iori ran over with Armadimon. 

"Iori!" Miyako and Hawkmon ran over to the holder of knowledge and faith. Miyako pulled out her cell phone and called Koushiro.

"Koushiro-sempai. All the Kurumon are on the bay. They…" Miyako never got a chance to finish.

"Miyako-san…" Hawkmon landed and gestured at the water. Miyako had seen it too. The Kurumon were rising from the water and collecting in the sky. With a brilliant flash, a gigantic egg appeared above Tokyo.

"A digi-egg…" she whispered.

"Koushiro." Mimi was watching from the school window.

"I know." Koushiro sighed and glanced at the computer screen, which displayed the egg. 

"What is it?" Miyako wondered.

Suddenly, the egg moved!

"It's hatching." Iori gasped as the egg split in half and a large scorpion and water skimmer-like digimon fell out and landed on the water. The creature made a strange sound as its eyes slowly focused. Then, it began heading for shore… right for all the kids!

"We have to stop it! HAWKMON!" Miyako called, holding up her D-3.

"Armadimon!" Iori held his D-3 out. The two digimon nodded.

"HAWKMON SHINKA! AQUILAMON!"

_Lalala… Lalala…_

"DIGIMENTAL UP!!!" Iori activated the Digimental of Faith.

"ARMADIMON ARMOR SHINKA! SONG OF FAITH, SABMARIMON!!!"

Get break up! To break up!   
Atarashii fighter hontou no hajimari sa 

Aquilamon took to the skies while Sabmarimon dove under water.

"Blast Laser!!!"

"Oxygen Homing!!!" 

Both attacks, coming from the air and water, blew up directly in Armagemon's face. But it didn't even faze it.

"Glide Horn!" Aquilamon charged from the sky. Armagemon's eye focused… and shot a blast of heat at the eagle digimon. Aquilamon dodged the blast but the heat and force of it forced him out of the dive. He crumpled on one of the small parks near the bay.

"AQUILAMON!" Miyako threw down her laptop and ran towards her fallen partner.

"Submarine Attaaaaa..!!" Sabmarimon was knocked away by the scorpion tail of Armagemon. The armor digimon de-volved and landed near Aquilamon. 

_It's time to go…_

"It's no good!" Koushiro gasped. "There's too much data for us to return it to the net!" 

"What in the world can we do?" Mimi wondered as she watched the counter counting the Kurumon data go higher and higher. 

Meanwhile, Daisuke and Ken were still running through town trying to get to Odaiba. Daisuke was out of breath and needed to stop. Ken, being in almost perfect shape, was less winded. The phone rang.

"Daisuke! There's big trouble! The digi-egg hatched and we need help!" Miyako's frantic voice came from the other end. 

"We got it. We're coming as fast as we can!" Daisuke replied.

"Done?" Ken smirked.

"Quiet!" Daisuke started running again. 

At the docks, V-mon and Wormmon stood on some crates watching the fight. 

"Hurry Daisuke."  


"Ken-chan…"

"Aquilamon. Please, don't move." Miyako begged.

"Miyako-san… I have to protect you and the other children…" Aquilamon forced himself to his feet.

"Armadimon." Iori cradled the armadillo digimon.

"Iori. Please let me fight." 

"No… not without Takeru." Iori whispered. "We need you guys…"

As if Iori's wish was granted, a portal opened up and Omegamon, Angemon, and Angewomon flew out of it. Takeru and Hikari landed next to Miyako and Iori. Taichi and Yamato landed in the park across from the group.

"Ouch…" Taichi groaned.

Omegamon wasted no time and began attacking Armagemon. The water skimmer fought back, and Omegamon had to dodge the volley of fireballs. 

"Did you miss me, Iori?" Takeru grinned.

"Takeru-kun… Let's do this!" Iori put his hand in the blonde's.

"Hikari-chan!" Miyako grasped her jogress partner's hand.

"Miyako-san!" Hikari squeezed the hand gently. Angewomon de-volved to Tailmon.

"ARMADIMON SHINKA! ANKYLOMON!!!"

"ANGEMON!"

"JOGRESS SHINKA! SHAKKOUMON!!!"

"AQUILAMON!"

"TAILMON!"

"JOGRESS SHINKA! SILPHYMON!!!" 

Stand up to the fight…Futatsu no chikara   
Itsu no hi ka wakariaeru   
Toki ga kuru made 

The two freshly evolved digimon went entered combat with Armagemon. The evil digimon responded by firing blasts of fire at the children along the shoreline. Shakkoumon moved in and absorbed all the attacks. With their defense in place, Silphymon flew into the sky.

"TOP GUN!!!" 

Daisuke was out of breath. Now Ken was. They were going nowhere fast until the sound of a bicycle bell caught their attention. Jyou Kido pedaled up to the boys.

"Jyou-sempai!" Daisuke gasped as the blue-haired boy headed right for him, braked too hard just inches before him, and went flying overhead.

"Ouch." Jyou groaned but quickly got back to his feet and pointed at his bike. "Koushiro said you guys might need transportation and here it is!!!" 

"Sempai… that's a bike for one." Daisuke pointed out.

"Oh that's right." Jyou groaned, but the sound of another bicycle bell caught his attention. 

"PLEASE WAIT!!!" He shouted and ran after the girl who'd passed them on her bike.

Shortly, Daisuke and Ken were on their way. 

The battle wasn't going so good. Armagemon wasn't being damaged at all by Omegamon and Silphymon's constant barrage of attacks. Eventually, Silphymon was knocked away and Shakkoumon couldn't risk having Armagemon attack him because too many lives were at risk. 

Finally, Omegamon charged Armagemon and drove his sword deep into the water skimmer digimon's forehead. The holy knight digimon forced his cannon into the gaping mouth and fired repeatedly. Explosions took place within Armagemon's body but in the end… nothing happened. His sword stuck in Armagemon's head, Omegamon could do nothing as he was blasted by the heated fire at point blank. 

Taichi and Yamato gasped in horror as Omegamon crashed into the park they were in. When the digimon stood up, his shoulders short-circuited and fell off! The powerful light in Omegamon's eyes faded along with Taichi and Yamato's hopes.

Taichi stood there, but Yamato collapsed to the ground weeping. 

"Omegamon…" Daisuke's eyes widened in horror. He and Ken had just arrived to see the gut-twisting spectacle. Armagemon was moving toward Omegamon's remains with a nasty look in his eyes. 

"Daisuke!"

"Ken-chan!"

"V-mon…" Daisuke and Ken tried to push their way through the thick crowd. They got nowhere so Daisuke yelled again with Ken out of desperation.

"V-MON!!!"

"WORMMON!"

With those cries, all the children stepped back to make a path.

"Everyone…" Daisuke said, surprised and touched.

"GO!!!" one of the kids shouted.

"YEAH!" cheers erupted from the crowd as Daisuke and Ken ran hand in hand towards their digimon.

"It's all up to us V-mon!" Daisuke called.

"Let's do it Wormmon!" Ken yelled.

"V-MON SHINKA! XV-MON!"

"WORMMON SHINKA! STINGMON!"

"JOGRESS SHINKA! PAILDRAMON EXTREME SHINKA! IMPERIALDRAMON!!!" 

__

Tachiagare! yuusha wa boku no naka ni iru   
Sobietatsu taagetto makeru wake ni wa ikanai   
Moegare! kodou wa mune wo kogashiteru   
Wasurerareta ashita torimodoshi ni yukun da   
Atsui batoru okose 

With powerful beats of his wings, Imperialdramon took to the skies and pummeled Armagemon with constant 'Positron Laser' blasts.

Taichi and Yamato were still in shock until…

"Pull yourselves together! You're not gonna lose like this!" a voice called out.

"Sora?!" the two boys turned in surprise.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The girl smiled. But then she looked to the sky with Taichi and Yamato as Imperialdramon flew over head, dodging missiles fired by Armagemon. 

"Don't give up!" Ken shouted as the missiles exploded. When the smoke cleared, Imperialdramon had changed to his fighter mode.

"GIGA DEATH!!!" Imperialdramon fired a magnified blast of energy at Armagemon, setting the water around it on fire. But the flames hid the digimon, who was completely unharmed, and hiding the blast of energy that struck Imperialdramon… hard. 

Daisuke and Ken were horrified. When the explosion dispersed, Imperialdramon was nearly destroyed… Limbs, parts of the wings, everything was scarred and broken. 

"I'm so sorry…" Sora whispered as she took in the sight of all the injured, nearly dead digimon. "I feel somehow as if this is my fault… me, hating you two when I'm the bearer of love… Please forgive me." 

"Sora…" Taichi was surprised and touched.

"This is the second time… I was late…" the girl began crying. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Don't cry." Yamato placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "You just did what you could… your best. We forgive you."

"Sora… " Agumon's voice echoed from Omegamon's body. "We'll do our best because of you…"

"We feel your love…" Gabumon spoke. Omegamon's arms slowly lifted off the ground, glowing with power, they rejoined with the body. The extreme digimon's eyes lit up, with a powerful light within them. 

"That light…" Takeru gasped as Omegamon's body changed into a sparkling ring that flew into the sky. 

"Holy ring?" Hikari whispered.

"Yes… the power of their hearts has created that which is unbreakable." Silphymon explained. Hikari and Miyako smiled. Jogress evolution wouldn't be possible without Tailmon's holy ring… or without their hearts as one. 

"Absolutely…" Taichi grasped Yamato's hand, as the holy ring became a mighty sword. 

"We won't…" Yamato pulled Taichi into an embrace.

"Ever let it…" Ken raised his eyes to the shining sword as it hovered before Imperialdramon. 

"End!" Daisuke cried out. "GO IMPERIALDRAMON!"

Imperialdramon accepted the sword, and in a brilliant flash of light, a new digimon, clad in white armor and bearing angel wings, appeared. With the sword in his hand, Imperialdramon Pladin Mode flew at Armagemon. 

"GO!!!" Daisuke called.

"EVERYONE'S COUNTING ON YOU!!!" Ken shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!! OMEGA BLADE!!!" Imperialdramon Pladin Mode dodged Armagemon's fiery blasts and buried the sword into the evil digimon's forehead. The holy digimon withdrew the blade, and Armagemon began to deflate like a balloon. 

"Kurumon?" Miyako looked at the small objects that were falling out through the hole the sword made. 

"Yeah! Now all we have to do is catch 1,023,754!" Iori glanced at the counter.

"BINGO!" Miyako grinned. 

Suddenly like a ghost from the past… a whistle sounded. Taichi and Hikari gasped. It was like it all started. 

A harmonica's notes floated through the air after the whistle faded. Yamato and Takeru were stunned. 

As the morning sun rose, the bay area came to life with music. Cell phones went on and off, their screens twinkling with white light. Miyako and Iori received instructions through e-mail from Koushiro on how to return all the Kurumon to the net.

"Everyone! Please help us out!" Iori jumped up and called attention to all the children. "Like this!" He held up his D-3, which sent a powerful beam of light to Imperialdramon's sword, powering it up and opening the gate to the Internet. 

Hundreds of beams of light, from cell phones shot out and captured the Kurumon, sending them back to where they came from. Taichi, Yamato, and Sora held out the cell phones and captured the Kurumon near them. The children on the bay bridge held up their cell phones. Daisuke and Ken raised their D-3's and charged Imperialdramon's sword, and all the remaining Kurumon were sucked up into the portal where they were banished… forever. 

"The Kurumon are all captured. We did it. V. Miyako." Koushiro read the e-mail he received.

"SHEESH! That's it?!" Mimi cried. "It's over?" 

As the last of the Kurumon disappeared, Imperialdramon Pladin Mode devolved back to V-mon, Wormmon, Agumon, and Gabumon.

Daisuke yawned and hugged V-mon close. Ken did the same to his partner. The four instantly fell asleep. 

"Taiiichhhiiii…" Agumon yawned. Taichi only smiled.

"That's too cute you know." Yamato leaned on Taichi's shoulder as they watched Daisuke and Ken sleep. 

"Mm-hm." Taichi gave a tired laugh as he kissed Yamato. "I guess that's the end."

"And how. I need sleep." Yamato stretched. 

(*) 

__

Nee haru no TOBIRA mukougawa ni wa donna ashita ga hirogatteru no?   
Nee nazeka saikin toki no nagare ga kyuu ni hayakute tomadotteru yo 

Namae de yobi atta toki tanoshii koto ga ugokidasu ki ga shita   
Itsuka wa natsuka shiku naru nante kizukazu ni ita yo 

Itsumademo wasurenai onaji mado kara mita sakura no ki SEMI no koe itsumo soba ni ita yo ne   
Waratteta nakiteita issho ni sugoshita hibi kono mune no naka arukidaseru   


Soba ni ite mo Friend   
Hanaretete mo Friend ...

And so the story of Digimon Adventure ends… or does it?


End file.
